Doremi Adventure!
by Audrey AR
Summary: Petualangan Doremi. Maaf kalau jelek, saya masih penulis baru. . .


Doremi Adventure!

By Audrey AR

* * *

Gadis itu melangkah menuju kelas. Dia tampak bersemangat.

"Hei Aiko, kau sudah siap untuk tour kali ini?"Tanya gadis berambut merah, Doremi.

"Ya!"Balas Aiko bersemangat.

"Haha, semangat sekali kau!"Tiba-tiba, gadis berambut oranye, Hazuki, ikut mengobrol bersama Aiko dan Doremi.

"Itu kan hobiku! Hehehe ^^"Kata Rin lagi. Hobinya memang berpetualang. Dan Tour kali ini menuju hutan Voca Jungle.

"Oh iya, Voca Jungle katanya seram?"Tanya gadis berambut kuning, Momoko, yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Masa', sih?"Tanya Doremi yang tiba-tiba menjadi takut.

"Ah, tak apalah! Justru kalau seram malah semakin seru!"Kata Aiko menenangkan suasana.

"Serius kau berani?"Tanya Hazuki yang mulai merinding.

"Iya, tenang sajaa.."Balas Aiko sambil tersenyum.

* * *

"Kepada, seluruh siswa kelas 1-3 SMP Voca Junior High School, diharap berkumpul di lapangan, sekarang!"Umum MC. Semua siswa pun berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Baiklah, kelas 1-1, blablabla.. 1-3, di bus nomor 3..."Majorika-sensei mengumumkan semua kelas naik di bis nomor berapa.

"Kelas 2-4, masuk ke bis nomor 10!"

"Ah, ayo ke bus nomor 10!"Ajak Aiko pada Doremi, Hazuki dan Momoko. Sedangkan teman-teman sekelas Aiko yang lain juga masuk ke bis nomor 10.

"Baiklah, perjalanan akan dimulai! Semua bus akan didampingi masing-masing satu guru!"Jelas Majorika-sensei. Dia masuk ke bis nomor 10.

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai!"Kata pak supir bus. Aiko dan teman-temannya pun keluar dari bus itu.

"Wow, hutan ini besar sekali!"Kata Aiko kagum. Tanpa disengaja, dia melihat bayangan berwarna putih dan hitam, cepat sekali jalannya.

"E-eh, ehm. I-itu apa ya?"Gumam Aiko. Doremi yang tak sengaja mendengar perkataan Aiko pun mendekatinya.

"Aku jadi takut nih, Aiko,"kata Doremi sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Aiko.

"Apa yang dikatakan Momoko tadi benar?"Tanya Aiko. Dia memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk kedalam hutan tersebut. Tiba-tiba, Hazuki yang daritadi dibelakang Aiko, terjatuh.

"Aww!"Teriak Hazuki sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Hazuki, kau tak apa?! Kau tersandung oleh apaa?!"Tanya Aiko sambil mengambil kotak P3K dari dalam tasnya.

"Aku tak tahu, tiba-tiba aku tersandung sesuatu.. Padahal tak ada apa-apa,"balas Hazuki. Aiko mengobati lukanya. "Aww!"

"Hei, kalian kenapa?"Tiba-tiba Onpu mendekati mereka.

"Hazuki jatuh tanpa sebab,"balas Doremi.

"Maksudmu?"Tanya Onpu lagi.

"Hazuki tersandung sesuatu, tapi tak ada apa-apa didekat kakinya,"jelas Doremi.

"Kan sudah kubilang, Voca Jungle memang seram!"Momoko mendekati mereka.

"Ah, aku jadi takut,"kata Hazuki merinding.

"Heiii, ini kan hanya tour biasa,"kata Onpu menenangkan suasana.

"Tapi seram!"Balas Momoko. Dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Doremi.

"Sudahlah, kita ke rombongan kelas kita saja, nanti kita ketinggalan,"kata Onpu sambil berbalik.

"Hah? Kemana mereka?"Tanya Onpu bingung.

"Apa?! Dimana rombongan kitaaa?!"Tanya Aiko sambil memasukan kotak P3Knya dengan buru-buru.

"Aku tak tahu! Tiba-tiba mereka menghilang!"Balas Onpu.

"Heiii, itu ada orang lain!"Kata Momoko sambil menunjuk ke arah Utara. Tiba-tiba, orang itu mendekati mereka.

"Hei kalian Voca Junior High School juga kan?"Tanya orang itu.

"Iya! Kami dari kelas 2-4!"Balas Momoko.

"Aku juga ketinggalan rombongan.. Namaku Hana! Kelas 2-1. Salam kenal!"Kata Hana.

"Hei, kita masuk saja yuk, ke rumah itu! Siapa tahu rombongan kita ada disana!"Kata Doremi mencairkan suasana.

"Iya, daripada terus disini.."Balas Onpu ketakutan. Hazuki berusaha berdiri. Dia meringis.

"Ayo!"

* * *

"Ahhhhh, disini juga tak ada mereka?!"Kata Aiko kesal. Dia melempar batu kerikil kecil ke arah Barat. Dia sangat kesal.

"Sabar Ai-"Kata-kata Momoko terputus.

"Aww!"Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan.

"Itu sepertii.."Hana terdiam sambil berpikir.

"Suara temanku!"Sambung Hana. Dia berlari ke arah Barat.

"Ternyata memang benar dia!"Kata Hana sambil mengajak Aiko, Onpu, Doremi, Hazuki dan Momoko ke arah rombongan kelas 2-1. Mereka didampingi oleh Gakupo-sensei dan Luka-sensei.

"Permisii, Lala-sensei! Rombongan kelas 2-4 dimana ya?"Tanya Aiko. Sedangkan Hana sudah kembali ke rombongannya.

"Dibelakang, dibelakang rombongan kelas 2-3!"Kata Lala-sensei sambil menunjuk ke belakang.

"**Arigatou**, sensei!"Kata Aiko berterima kasih.

"**Douita**,"balas Lala-sensei sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Tuhan! Akhirnya kami selamat! Untung saja masih bisa bertemu dengan rombongan kelas 2-1!"Sorak Aiko, Doremi, Onpu, Hazuki dan Momoko bersamaan. Mereka berpandangan.

**GUBRAK!** Ada yang terjatuh tanpa sebab..

"Aduh!"

* * *

Haha, ceritanya jelek ya? :|

Ceritanya misterius amat endingnya -,-

Gomen, saya penulis baru :D maklumin yaa XD

Review Please? :)

(Kalo di review, arigatou!)


End file.
